1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber-filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions especially suitable for injection molding and methods of preparing and using such compositions to form molded products having improved mechanical properties. One embodiment of the present invention relates to bi-lobal glass fiber-filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions and methods of preparing and using such compositions to form molded products having improved mechanical properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly(arylene sulfide) resin is a chemical-resistant high temperature thermoplastic which is particularly suitable for forming molded parts used in industrial applications. Glass-filled poly(arylene sulfide) products have good electrical insulation properties and are particularly suitable for producing parts utilized in electrical applications.
Glass filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions containing organic silanes or organic phosphites are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,310 discloses the addition of certain organosilanes to glass-filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions to improve properties such as flow rate. Also, a basic patent in the field of glass fiber-reinforced poly(arylene sulfide) resins is U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,492. This patent discloses a composition having improved mechanical properties comprising a poly(arylene sulfide) resin, a glass reinforcement material, an epoxysilane, and an organic phosphite.
While molded products from the above-mentioned poly(arylene sulfide) compositions have good electrical insulation properties, there is a need for fiber-filled poly(arylene sulfide) compositions which when molded form products having improved mechanical properties, e.g. flexural strength, tensile strength, and impact resistance.